There is a transmission electron microscope that has an annular aperture, a lens and a pinhole, which are located between a sample and an electron detector, and causes the annular aperture to remove unnecessary electrons scattered from the sample, causes the lens to focus necessary scattered electrons that have passed through the annular aperture on the pinhole and detects the necessary scattered electrons (refer to Patent Document 1).